Viona Melody Nye
Viona Nye (Previously Melody) is a female character on Alietta's ROBLOX Scream Game. She is a survivor from Round 1. Her ROBLOX user is SnipWriter. Background SnipWriter was a regular teenage girl in Woodsboro, California. She lived a normal life. Snip was in a long lasting relationship with jock tomchen2000, but split up with him due to him cheating on her with cheerleader ArianaGrandeChick. MrCjgotswa said he had a crush on her in high school but she always ignored him. She went on to become and doctor and worked at Woodsboro Hospital. Snip is one of the most experianced and best in the area. Round 1 After recieving a anonymous invitaion being invited to a high school reunion, Snip attends and meets up with the rest of her high school friends and former enemies. She and the others had no idea who organized the event. They arrive at the mansion where the first round is set. After meeting up with everyone and having a good few hours of catching up with former friends, Snip and the rest of the group are shocked when it falls night and find the dead body of Guest 2492 at the bottom of the stairs. With a few trying to escape the property, Snip is one of the ones who is determined to figure out who would do this. Snip has one encounter with Ghostface when she is chucked through the balcony door, but escapes by climbing on the roof. Ghostface slips and falls, but she is shocked to look back down and see no body below. She makes an alliance with foxycam12, LanaKL, MrCjgotswa and Hunterdude679. They find the other bodies of four failed escapee victims; mohamedkid, tomchen2000, ArianaGrandeChick and coolpokemonfan2001. The alliance decide to split up and try find any remaining alive members and figure out who the killer is. She goes with Lana and Fox. They go into a purple bedroom and notice a smashed window. Ghostface emerages from the bathroom in the room with blood on his knife after just killing EPICtroublemaker99. As Snip jumps out of the window and Lana runs out of the door, Ghostface kills Fox and chucks him out of the window, horrifying her. She finds Hunter and Guest 6822 later. Ghostface kills Guest 6822 infront of her and Hunter and reveals himself to be MrCj. Shocked, she asks why he would do this. Mr reminds them of the torture all the people he invited tonight did to him in high school. They all were horrible to him, bullied and ignored him, and he wanted revenge. Mr attacks her with the knife and suceeds in stabbing her, but is saved when Hunter shoots and kills him. Snip and Hunter are the only survivors of the first horror Ghostface killing spree. She probaly carried on her career as a doctor after that and married Hunter. Relationships *Hunterdude679; Ally, Husband *Foxycam12; Ally, Friend *LanaKL; Ally, Friend *MrCjgotswa; Former Friend, Enemy *Mohamedkid; Former Friend *Tomchen2000; Ex-boyfriend, Enemy *ArianaGrandeChick; Enemy *Coolpokemonfan2001; Former Friend *EPICtroublemaker99; Former Friend *TheDarkArticle; Former Friend *Spicyginger; Former Friend *Logantheswatguy; Former Friend *Guest 2492; Former Friend *Guest 6822; Former Friend Appearances *Round 1 Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Round 1 Characters Category:Alive Category:Survivors Category:Round 1 Survivors Category:Doctors Category:Alumni